Trouble in Paradise
by indjee
Summary: Sequel to A Wish Upon A Star. Edward and Bella live in paradise. They are madly in love and completely happy. But then Bella's mom calls, to tell her she needs Bella in Jacksonville. But can Bella leave Edward? There's TROUBLE IN PARADISE. B
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.  
To everyone who has been waiting for this: You finally got your way. THE SEQUEL TO 'A WISH UPON A STAR'!!! Seriously, I hadn't thought I would get to this. When I first said I might make a sequel, I already wasn't sure about then. Then after a while, I gave up. I had no inspiration to write. (For those of you who also read 'The other Side of Him' know that. I haven't updated in like, forever.) **

** But then lately I got a few more reviews. I thought about how happy I was when I was writing this story and how happy I was when I got tons of reviews about a chapter. I decided that I wanted to make a sequel to this story after all, even though I didn't even have a plot yet. So I started thinking and thinking and thinking. And then I came up with an idea. So this is it.**

**For those of you who weren't interested in a sequel, you don't have to read this. I completely understand where you're coming from. When I finished the first story, it was just a good ending. The story was finished. Plus, sequels are never as good as the first story. In my opinion. I'm writing this just because it makes me feel happy, and hopefully, a few of you, too. **

**If you haven't read the first story, I think you probably should. Plus, you might like it. So I'd definitely give it a shot.**

**Anyways, I have been talking for ages. Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is:**

**THE SEQUEL TO 'A WISH UPON A STAR'**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward come on! You can tell me!" Edward raised one eyebrow at me, making it clear that I was the one person he couldn't tell. For obvious reasons though. I totally understood he couldn't tell me. Maybe I'd even agree with him about not telling me, but I was just so curious! "Aah, Edward! It's only one more week anyway! I'll tell you if you tell me?"

Edward looked at me and grinned. He let out a small laugh and put his arms around my waist, I put my head on his chest and my hands slowly ran up and down his arms. His strong, muscled arms. Wow.

Edwards soft lips kissed my forehead. "You know Bella, I'd love to tell you. But…" He said, not finishing his sentence. Because I knew why. Like I said, it was a good choice not to tell me. It would probably be best if I just waited one more week. But it seemed so long!

I sighed. "Yes, yes. I know. But then you _have_ to stop talking about it! Because, honestly, you don't seem able to talk about anything else."

My eyes looked deeply into his as I said this, trying to convince him of the truth in my words. All he did was chuckle, though. "Well, I can't help it. I'm just so happy. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little proud of myself, too. Nobody thought I could have a normal relationship, let alone have a normal relationship for a _year_! Come on, you have to agree with me. At first, you didn't think I could be a good boyfriend for a year."

I laughed. "Who said anything about you being a _good _boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes and laughed with me.

"True." He said, then kissed me. "You know, it's funny. It's been a year and I still _love_ to do that. And I still _love_ you."

I giggled. Everyone thought he was this cool, tough boy. But I knew better than them. He could be so sweet and nice, and caring and concerned about me. He was always very protective of me. Which, I admit, could be a little annoying every now and then. But I still loved him. He means it well.

"It really is strange." I told him. "But I love you too."

Edward pressed his soft lips against my neck. Leaving kisses as his mouth slowly reached my mouth. His lips moved against mine as he spoke. "That truly _is_ a miracle. I still don't know how you succeeded to stay with me for a year."

Every time he said something like that, a comment about how we were together for a year now, my heart fluttered. It excited me that I was the girl who kept his attention for longer than a day.

The downside of it was, that Edward kept making cryptic little remarks about the night he had planned. Come on, I was already curious enough without him interfering. I didn't need his help to make me realize how little I knew.

Alice didn't want to help me either. I asked her at least a dozen times if she could tell me where Edward was taking me. Her only response was that she _could_ tell me where we were going, but that she didn't want to, because she thought it should stay a surprise. Ugh.

Alice. My best friend. She proved that she was a way better friend than that stupid girl Jessica. After Alice had left to go to boarding school when she was little, I became friends with Jessica. She proved to be the worst best friend anyone has ever had, since she totally dumped me after I started going out with Edward.

And okay, she totally had a crush on him for a long time. But hey, he didn't want her! And I'm pretty sure she only wanted him for his looks. Which was a good excuse, if you thought about it. He was absolutely gorgeous and you couldn't say no to that face.

I was thinking about all of this when suddenly Edward pressed his lips against mine. His arms tightened around my waist and he pressed me even tighter against him. With anyone else, this position would have been really uncomfortable. With Edward, not so much.

He lifted me up in the air and carried me to my bed, where he slowly lay me down and climbed next to me. He continued the kissing while his hands roamed underneath my shirt. My hands were fumbling with the waistband from his jeans.

Edward and I frequently had these make-out sessions and they were always rudely interrupted. This time was not an exception. "BELLA!" I heard someone shouting from underneath the stairs. Charlie. He was home early. Lately it seemed he was always home early, but that was probably because Edward was always with me and time seemed to fly when he was around.

I sighed and rolled away from Edward. He groaned out of frustration and ran his hands through his hair. I had noticed Edward was a little… turned on.

Right then I was so thankful that I was a girl. Sure, we have monthly menstruation and have to carry the child and all that. But seriously, guys have these embarrassing moments when their jeans seem to be a little too tight. You could always tell when they were 'in the mood' or whatever. And after a heavy make-out session _I_ wasn't the one in desperate need for a cold shower.

So really, if you think about it, being a girl is all for the best. Of course, we'd never admit to any of the guys, we would totally lose our right to complain every month. Because we totally have the excuse of: "Hey! You never have it! You have no idea how annoying and _inconvenient_ this all is!" I didn't use it very often, but needed the excuse from time to time, when Charlie was complaining about how moody I was.

Anyway, I was talking about Charlie interrupting me and Edward, as he did almost daily now.

I looked at Edward apologetically. "Sorry." I said, really meaning it because I hadn't minded it if we kept doing what we were doing a little longer. "Listen Edward, we should go to your place the next time. I'm totally sick of Charlie coming home all the time."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, right." He snickered. "And get caught by Emmett, or Alice or whoever? Not exactly what I like best."

He had a good point there. I mean, when we're at my place, we get interrupted, but at least Charlie doesn't catch us doing anything we weren't supposed to be doing if we were following his rules. When we're at Edward's place, his brother or sister will forget to knock on the door and walk in on us.

I agreed with Edward, but made him promise me that we would get some alone time soon. I quickly left my room after that to see Charlie. Edward followed me, saying it was getting late anyway. But I knew for sure that if Charlie hadn't come home, we'd be still upstairs doing things that are not exactly appropriate to tell your dad about. I shuddered at the thought. That would be one awfully awkward conversation.

I looked at a slightly frustrated Edward, who was right next to my side. My boyfriend. How lucky I was to have him. He kept telling me he felt so lucky to have _me_ when really, it was the other way around. Edward caught me staring at him and grinned.

I walked into the living room where Charlie was already watching tv. Seriously, he came home not five minutes ago. Was there really nothing else he liked to do?

"Hey dad." I said, seeing how tired he was. Must have been a long day. "How was work?" I asked, to be polite.

Charlie sighed. "Don't even ask." I let out a small laugh. Definitely a long day. I told him I would just say goodbye to Edward and then start on making dinner. I always made dinner. Charlie was terrible at cooking and I couldn't eat his meals anymore. It tasted awful.

Edward and I were outside, at the spot were we knew for sure that Charlie couldn't see us. That would be so humiliating, Charlie catching me and Edward making out on the front porch. Ugh, terrible. Why would anyone do that? Come on, there are neighbours to consider.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, while his hand was playing with my hair. I didn't know what fascinated him so much. It was just _hair_. He had it himself. But he always played with my hair, as if it were something that only I had. I didn't understand. It was probably an Edward-thing.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I guess so." He said. His gaze was locked on mine. I could see his beautiful green eyes staring deeply into mine, while I felt his right hand in my hair and his left on my waist. The skin he touched seemed to be burning. It was amazing how he could still make me feel like that, even though we were almost together for a year.

A YEAR!

I was so excited about that. All those stupid other girls who wanted Edward more than anything. Well, they thought they did. The truth was, they were all like Jessica. Thinking that they knew the real Edward, when all they were actually interested in was his face. And his body. Oh wow, his body.

I sighed of happiness. Truly, there couldn't have been a person on this world who was more spoiled than I was. You know, Edward-wise.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He promised. After he gave me one final kiss he got into his car and drove away. Driving to his house. Where he would see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Where he would hang out with them, have some fun with them. Maybe play some piano. Maybe think about me a little. Ha, I wish!

It seemed as if he had the perfect life, now that I thought about it. All I had to do in my house was just read a little bit, have an awkward conversation with Charlie or send an e-mail to my mom. Which I had already done yesterday.

But first, I focused on making dinner. A job that was really easy and allowed me to think about Edward all the time. After he left, I always replayed the entire afternoon in my head. They were all really good memories that I didn't allow myself to let go of.

Dinner passed quick enough. It was still early. I had time to call Alice. I loved talking to Alice, she always made me laugh and made sure I was in a cheerful mood, before I went to bed. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Bella!" She squealed into the phone. I had to laugh immediately. She had the most interesting ways of picking up the phone. You would think it wouldn't be weird, because all she said was my name. But it was just the way she said it.

I stopped my laughter. "Hello? I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza, please, with extra cheese."

Alice laughed now too. We did this a lot. Someone picked up the phone and the other pretended they wanted something. Yeah, I admit, we were really weird. There was this one time that I picked up the phone and Alice asked me if I could come over to fix her car, because there was something wrong. When I played along and asked what seemed to be the problem she told me that her radio was on fire and that it didn't seem exactly right. Typical Alice.

"Sorry. We're closed." Was Alice's respond to my pizza-ordering. "So what's up Bella? Did you mom sent you a crazy e-mail again?"

I smiled. My mom was a bit crazy. She always told me the weirdest things in her e-mails and I would always read them to Alice. Her being my best friend and all. "Nope. Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you. I was really bored and I thought you must have had something to say."

Alice squealed again, while she started telling me all about her day. About the little things Jasper had done that made her want to scream inside. About Rose making a stupid remark which made them all laugh. It was nice to hear about all these unimportant details. It made me happy to hear what happened in the Cullen house.

"You know Bella. We should totally have a sleepover tomorrow night. I mean, it's Friday tomorrow. You should totally come hang out over here. We'll have so much fun. The last time we did a sleepover was two months ago!" I quickly accepted her invitation. I loved having a sleepover at the Cullen's. We'd always watch a movie with the six of us. Maybe Alice would come up with a stupid idea to play truth or dare. She loved playing truth or dare. And as much as I hated my dares and my truths, I always had to laugh at the other for their assignments.

Alice and I talked some more on the phone, discussing tomorrow night, today's events, etc. Until it was really late and I decided I should definitely get some sleep. I could use some sleep.

I went to bed and turned off the lights. Tomorrow would be so much fun. I couldn't wait to be with Edward for an entire night. The thought of it made me intensely happy, even though I got to see him every day. It was different at night.

For the first time in a very, very long time, I thought about the way I was when Edward and I were broken up for one day, after getting into a fight about Tanya.

I couldn't believe how down I was back then. I must've been a zombie that day. I compared myself to now. There was no denying it.

I was back.

* * *

**First chapter. What did you guys think?**

**I'd love to know. So why not tell me? x] Just hit the review button and express your feelings about this story to me. Ideas? I'd love to hear them.**

**Thanks everyone who has read this, for giving me another oppertunity to write a story.**

**xxx  
me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!  
Thank you all so much for your kind words, your support, your story allerting, favourite story-ing, EVERYTHING! I got so many responses, in many different ways, and I really appreciate it. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of this sequel, and I'm even happier you all agree with me about making a sequel. You wouldn't believe how many e-mails I got the next day. It was amazing. I'd love a repeat of that! Could you all make it happen? x]**

**Anyways, on to the story. I finally finished the second chapter. It was SO much fun to write. Originally, I planned to write the sleepover in just one chapter, but because it got a bit long (for what I usually write) I cut it in half. This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I'm sure you won't mind. It's still not _very_ long, so I'm sure you can handle it.**

**Hope you'll like the chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

I was just walking through the school. I swear, that's all I did. I just walked. What's wrong with that? Nothing. But why is everyone staring at me then? They could walk too, it's not like it was some sort of new invention. But every student in this entire school was looking my way. And trust me, there are a _lot_ of ways to look at, you don't have to look this way.

But, you know, it might have something to do with Alice, who was 'walking' next to me. And when I say walk, I mean jump up and down next to me, while screaming how much she was looking forward to tonight. Yeah, that could be it. That would explain all the stares.

As Alice was telling me how much fun it was going to be, I wasn't so sure anymore. How could I survive a night of Alice? She was already driving me crazy right now and the sleepover hadn't even started. She was telling me how amazing it would be. She told me that Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward would all be there, so that would be a lot of fun.

Alice had been dating Jasper for a while now and they were the cutest couple ever. It was so sweet how Jasper would always help Alice and look out for her. Alice and Edward's brother, Emmett, was also dating someone. It was Jasper's sister, Rosalie, or Rose as we all liked to call her. Emmett had met her through Alice and Jasper and they hit it off right away. I really liked her too, she was very sweet and wow, she was absolutely gorgeous. Rose had already met Emmett's friends and let me tell you, Emmett's lucky Rose is absolutely crazy about him. All the boys drooled at the mere sight of her. Yes, Emmett knew how to pick women.

When Alice and I entered the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Edward, sitting at his usual table. Alice and me grabbed something to eat and joined her two brothers. Emmett and Edward shared the same friends, since they were about the same age and they were both immensely popular at this school. That wasn't something to be shocked over, though, since they're both really handsome and their family is extremely rich. They would be accepted in every social group.

I slipped in between Edward and number 6 (I still used numbers to name Edward's friends. Yes, it was pathetic. When I told Edward about this he just laughed and said that I could name them anything I wanted. I have a great boyfriend.) and Edward put his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "Hey beautiful." I heard him whisper into my ear and smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him as a joke and he let out a small laugh, telling me that of course he was talking to me. He didn't see another beautiful girl at this table, that wasn't his sister. When I told him he could be talking about a guy as well, he just laughed even harder and shook his head. "Silly Bella, of course I'm talking about you."

Lunch was okay, but uneventful. I never really liked spending time with his friends though, I never knew what to say to them. I've hated them for most of my school years, so why should I like them now? Alice and Rose agreed with me, they didn't like them either. They were mostly rude and trying to steal their friends' girlfriends. In the beginning of our relationship, number 3 tried to hit on me when Edward wasn't around. Number 5 had tried it too, but Edward was close, so when he saw nr. 5 standing by me, he rushed to my side and nr. 5 had hardly said a word to me since.

When the bell rang, I had to admit I was a little relieved. Biology was one of my favourite classes, one of the reasons was because I had it with Edward. We walked to the classroom together. Edward was pretty excited about tonight too. And of course, I couldn't wait either, I just didn't say it as much as Alice did. Edward asked if I thought that we needed to be with them the _entire_ night, but I told him I had planned a sleepover with Alice, not with him. He pouted and I laughed.

Edward grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. "Seriously Bella, think of all the things we could do, maybe even without getting interrupted." He raised his eyebrows. This was a good way to persuade me and he knew it. I couldn't think straight when I looked into his eyes. He knew me too well. Ugh, that's what you get when you date one person for an entire year.

A YEAR!

My heart was racing when he put both his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Um, Edward?" I asked, but without waiting for a response, I continued. "We'll see, okay?"

He chuckled and let me go, but still held my hand as we walked to the classroom. I loved how he would always try to touch me. Even when it wasn't obvious to the rest of the world, he would always find a way to touch me. Sometimes he just held my hand, other times he just stroked the back of my hand slowly with his in a way that nobody saw what he did. Only I noticed.

We walked into the classroom together, nothing new. People had gotten pretty used to seeing me and Edward together. Jessica was the only person who would bother us once in a while, but that wasn't anything new either. I guess she could just never forgive me for the thing with Edward. Even though Edward would've never liked her, she still thinks he would, if I hadn't swooped in and take him. Not that I did, at first I did everything in my power to stay away from Edward. Sometimes, it would be hard, because he would me the real him, the one I could see myself date. But at other times, he would be the arrogant one again and it wouldn't be at all hard to resist him.

Anyway, back to Biology.

It was fun, a little uneventful, but still okay. We just had to listen to our teacher, giving us a lecture about something unimportant in the human body. Still, I loved the hour. Edward took my hand and put it on his leg, underneath the table. He kept stroking my hand with his and my hand would tingle at his touch. So you understand why the hour passed by quickly.

Gym was my last hour and it was my worst, of course. I somehow managed to trip over the ball, which made the ball spin backwards and hit Mike in his… _special place_. Ouch.

I was glad when I was home. When all that I needed to do was pack. But, since I was apparently incapable of doing that myself, Alice came home with me to decide what I should bring. She went through my entire closet, trying to find the right outfits.

"Seriously Bella, you've _got_ to give me something to work with!" She exclaimed, not approving of my clothing collection. Hey, it wasn't my fault! I didn't have rich parents, like hers. Plus, I totally didn't have her sense of style and I didn't even care about clothes as much as she did. "I think this could work, though. Maybe if you'd use my new red belt… Yes, that would definitely work." She murmured, not talking to me, but to herself.

Finally, she seemed okay with what she picked out and put it all in a bag – her bag, of course, because mine were all 'out of style' – and flashed me a smile. "All done Bella. Come on! I can't wait!" She was hopping on her feet, apparently really excited about tonight, which made me wonder what she had planned. It couldn't be that terrible, could it?

Oh yes it could.

"Alice, come on. It's just a sleepover. No need to get over-excited." I looked her in the eyes, signalling that I was serious. Alice wasn't though. She just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me alone in my room.

I quickly followed her downstairs and grabbed my keys. I quickly wrote a note to Charlie, remembering him where I was and where he could find the food. Of course I couldn't leave him to himself.

Alice didn't have the patience for me to drive, so she hopped in the driver's seat and left the passengers seat for me. "Come on, Bella! Hurry! I have to make you look gorgeous before Rose and Jazz come over!" I laughed at her comment. Of course she would think about my looks. Doing a make-over was like, her special talent. She could make a fortune if she would make a living out of it.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, Alice couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door, impatiently waiting for me. I laughed and followed her. Alice really was an amazing person. Sure, she could be a little _too much_ sometimes, but she was always happy and cheerful. She truly was one of the happiest people to be around. She could totally improve your mood, even if you were only around for twenty minutes.

When I got out of the car, Edward was already standing there, waiting for me to hand him my bag. With a sigh, I handed it over to my smirking boyfriend. He gave me a quick kiss and walked me inside, where Alice was already waiting.

"Really Bella, if you're going to be this slow, I won't have you ready in time. Now would you want that?" Alice asked me with an annoyed voice.

"Yes." I sighed, Edward laughing at my comment. He wished me good luck before he joined Emmett in the living room. He knew Alice well. If she set her mind to something, she wouldn't let it go. So I knew she wouldn't let me go without a make-over.

I groaned while I followed Alice to her bedroom. "Come on, Alice. Do you have to do this every time when I'm here? I'm pretty sure I know how to dress myself."

Alice looked at me and raised one eyebrow. Oh no. There was a mean comment, coming my way. "Really, Bella? You're trying that one again? How many times have you said that?" She said, waiting a few seconds, to make her speech more dramatic. She didn't wait for my reply, though. "And how many times has it worked?" Again, she paused for a dramatic effect. "Exactly. Now follow me and just try not to complain _too_ much. We both know you're going to look gorgeous."

And yes, forty-five minutes later, I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. Alice was good, really good. I looked absolutely stunning. Well, maybe not me, but the person in the mirror looked absolutely stunning. It surprised me how Alice pulled something like this off.

Alice's face appeared next to mine in the mirror. Immediately I felt some of my beauty go. When Alice stood next to me, I always looked less pretty, just because she was _that_ beautiful. It was even worse when Rose stood next to me. She was the pure incarnation of beauty itself.

Alice squealed as she studied both our faces in the mirror. "Bella, you look AMAZING." At least I made Alice happy. That was a plus. As much as I hated it when Alice did a make-over on me, I loved how happy she was after. As if she brought world peace.

I thanked Alice, just to be polite, and tried to walk to the door in the high heels Alice had given me. Of course, Jimmy Choo had beautiful shoes and it seemed as if Alice had them all. But they were terrible to walk on. I nearly twisted my ankle and I had to hold on to the closet for support.

I sighed. "Alice, how am I going to walk tonight?" My eyes searched for Alice, but she disappeared. "Alice?" I asked.

After thirty seconds she came back. She just went to the bathroom, while I tried to cross the room while wearing high heels. In about two minutes, she did to herself what she had done to me in forty-five minutes. Come on?! Life is so unfair.

Alice just gave me a sympathetic smile when I repeated my question about my transportation tonight. I couldn't walk in these shoes, so I suggested a wheelchair. Alice just laughed about it, though. "Come on, Bella! Don't be silly." She waved with her hand as if she could wave all my concerns away. "It doesn't even matter much, though. We won't be walking a lot tonight." I sighed in relief. "We'll just go get some dinner first, though. You, me and Rose. We'll go get some Chinese food. The boys suggested they would do it, but I said we would. I wanted to show you off."

I rolled my eyes. "There won't be a lot of showing off, Alice, when I'm on the floor the entire time."

"Oh just wait, Bella. Just look at the way Edward's going to look at you in a few seconds, when you enter this room."

I frowned, not trusting her, but entered the room anyway. And, I'm sorry to admit, she was right. Edward's eyes widened in shock, but after the realisation hit him that it was really me, his eyes relaxed and his lips curled up into a grin. "Wow, Bella. You look… beautiful. And that is the understatement of the year."

I laughed nervously, and sat down next to him. "When are Rose and Jasper coming?" Edward told me they'd be here in a few minutes, so we wouldn't have to wait long. In the mean time, Edward, Alice, Emmett and I just looked at some stupid unpopular TV show. It was funny, but pretty lame. I'd never watch it if I were on my own. But now, with Edward's arms around me, I actually enjoyed the show.

When the bell finally rang, indicating Rose and Jasper had finally arrived, everyone jumped up. Except for me, I got up very carefully, I didn't want to fall and sprain my ankle.

I heard Alice's voice in the hallway. "Rose, Jazz! Finally. We were beginning to get worried!" The three of them laughed and I heard Emmett's loud voice greeting Rose. After that, it got a bit quiet. Edward and I just looked at each other and smiled, knowing what they were doing out there. Because I didn't want to feel left out, I leaned into Edward, kissing him too.

Everyone gathered in the living room, where Edward and I already were. Alice immediately took control. "So this is how it's going to be. Rose, Bella and I will go get some Chinese food. In the meantime, now listen carefully boys, you will set up the table." She looked all three of them in the eye.

Emmett snickered. "It's not _that_ hard to set a table, Alice. I'm pretty sure the three of us can handle it." Edward and Jasper joined the laughing but me and Rose kept ourselves quiet. That's what they said the last time. And the last time, it turned out to be a lot harder than they thought.

Alice was thinking about the same thing. "Yeah, you said that the last time. Remember what happened? We got back and walked in on you having a spaghetti-fight. Honestly, where did you guys get the idea?" The three boys blushed a little bit, looking ashamed. Now they remembered. "So just set the table okay? And just _try_ to make it look decent?"

They nodded in agreement, still quiet, still ashamed.

"Good." Alice chirped. "Now, we'll go get the food. We'll be back in, I don't know, half an hour?" Alice looked at me and Rose questioningly, but we just nodded in agreement. If Alice said half an hour, it was half an hour.

Rose complimented me on my looks when we walked to the car, she seemed to think the same thing Alice was thinking: Every guy would go crazy over me. Excuse me? Didn't they own a mirror? Hadn't they looked at themselves? Why would any guy go gaga over me, when there were these models walking next to me?

After exactly half an hour, we arrived back at the Cullen House. Everything seemed fine so far. There were no vacuum cleaners found in the garden, which was a change from last time.

Inside was an even bigger surprise though. The lights were dimmed, and there were a lot of candles. Jasper opened the door for us in evening wear, taking our coats. Alice was a little over-excited, but I had to admit that Rose and I were pretty shocked too. Edward and Emmett appeared out of the kitchen, both with a rose in their hand and both in evening wear. Oh wow, Edward looked absolutely gorgeous. And he was _all mine_. Yum.

They gave their Roses to Rose and me and somehow Jasper managed to grab a rose too, and so he gave it to Alice.

We were all too shocked to speak. This was so romantic. And so sweet. I don't know where they got the idea, but it was absolutely amazing. "May I escort you to the dining room?" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. I nodded, my mouth still hanging a bit open from the shock. I linked my arm with his and he did as he promised. He escorted me to the dining room. There were a few more candles there, and the table was set in the most romantic way. There was a bouquet of roses, and a dark red tablecloth.

Edward treated me like a lady, and sat me down on my chair. "Oh my." I said, softly. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Alice and Rose agreed with me and asked the same question. "Well." Edward began. "We decided that, for everything you've done for us, we wanted to give you a little something back. But most of all, we just did because we love you." He smirked and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Now," Emmett said, in his usual tone again. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Rose giggled. "That's my man."

He winked at her and took the Chinese food from Alice's hands. "Mm, looks good." He commented. He placed everything on the table before we couldn't hold ourselves in anymore. We were all very hungry.

Dinner was so romantic, and so much fun. Everyone was telling stories about the others, and I have got to say, Emmett did some crazy stuff when I didn't know him yet.

"Okay, okay, okay." Alice laughed. "Remember that old lady that used to live in our street?" Everyone nodded. Of course, crazy towel lady. I don't know why she did it, but she always wore a towel around her neck, her hair, whatever. It was weird. "Okay, so, Emmett totally put this weird towel on his head, with pink ducks, a green one around his upper body, and a yellow one around his waist. Oh! And two blue towels around his feet. Then he totally rang her bell, asking her if he could borrow a towel, because he didn't have enough to cover his legs!" Everyone laughed at Emmett. Yeah, it sounded like something he would do.

When we all finished dinner and ate our deserts (the boys had made chocolate mousse. Where did they find the time to do all this?) we started to clean up, but the boys had strongly objected. "Oh no, we got it! Don't worry about it. We'll do it. Just go relax in the living room." Again taken by surprise, we walked to the living room and tried to pick a movie we would watch tonight. In the end we just settled for a movie that was funny, romantic and even had some action in it. It couldn't get any better.

The boys joined us after they cleaned up the dining room. We just put the movie in. I sat on the couch with Edward, so he pulled me against his chest and grabbed a blanket to cover us. I was actually really comfortable. I snuggled into Edward's chest as he put his arms around me. I could lay like this forever and not complain about anything. I was _that_ comfortable.

I had really missed this. I loved sleepovers at the Cullen House. And now I realized just how much I had missed this. There were no parents around, nobody was left out, because we had even numbers; three couples. What could go wrong?

But when the movie ended, I found out.

"Okay!" Alice chirped. "Who's ready for Truth or Dare?"

Oh no.

* * *

**Oh yes. Truth or Dare. Granted, it's not very original. But hey, it's a lot of fun! I don't write truth or dare that often, so I'm pretty excited about it. **

**Well, _please _let me know what you think. I'm dying to find out. So please, hit that review button and let me know! Because there are a lot of you who didn't review last time. If you don't review: That's fine. Just read the story if you want to. But hey, I'd love to know what you think of this, and I'd like to hear your response. So please, take the time to write me something? [a]**

**xxx,  
me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!  
Yes, I know, I'm terrible. It took me a LOT of time to put this next chapter up. I'm truly sorry. I can come up with a lot of excuses, but I guess I was a little lazy these past days. **

**I want to thank a lot of you, especially Zoella de Vil, because she has put up with my story for a while now. I know, I always remember your name and I always see it in my reviews.  
I also want to thank TeamEdward96 and xoxPureFireworksxox because your reviews were sweet and funny. x]**

**So finally here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I hate disclaimers, they just rub it in my face.**

* * *

BPOV

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go." Alice explained as she walked around the house to get everything she needed. Apparently, what she needed was a bowl, paper and some pens. "Everyone writes down a truth or a dare. Then, when we've diced who's up first, we pass the bowl and everyone has to grab a piece of paper. What's on the paper is what you have to do. Or tell, whatever." Alice seemed a little too excited for my liking. I was terrified. Truth or Dare never has a happy end. "Everyone ready?" Alice chirped. Everyone but me responded with a nod or a "Yeah!" (Emmett) and sat down.

"So who's first?" Rosalie asked Alice after thirty seconds of silence. Aha! Alice hadn't thought of everything. She hadn't thought about who was up first.

After we had all thought about Rose's question for a solid ten seconds, we decided Jasper should go first. Just because normally, he's never first.

Jasper, absolutely fearless, grabbed a piece of paper out of the bowl. We all waited in anticipation as Jaspers face went a little pale. Jasper slowly looked to his left, where Emmett sat. Then he slowly looked back at the rest of us before saying: "I'm not doing this. You can forget it!"

My curiosity went out of control. How badly I wanted to know what was on that paper. Alice was the one who took care of it. "Jasper, honey, you _have_ to do it. That's the whole idea of this game." She sat down next to Jasper and put her arm around his waist as she bent down to read what was his assignment. Then she bursted out laughing as she, too, looked at Emmett.

"Okay, listen guys." Finally! Alice explained us what was his dare. "It says that he should get chocolate sauce, and pour it on the person to his left, from the throat to the navel."

Everyone bursted out laughing, including Emmett, which I thought was a little weird. But after a while I understood though, since Emmett went: "Hey, wait, what?! I'M on his left!" I couldn't help it, I laughed even harder. That guy was hilarious.

Before I could stop laughing, Rose had already gotten up to grab the chocolate sauce. Edward couldn't control his laughter either. It would be an extremely weird sight to him: His best friend licking chocolate sauce off his older brother. I don't know if I'd want to see that, but apparently Edward had no problem with it. It looked like he was actually anticipating the hilarious sight. I hope he gets the same assignment, wouldn't that be incredible to see?

Jasper looked extremely nervous and Emmett looked as if he was in shock. Sometimes he looked around the room, giving everyone a glance that screamed HELP ME! But no one would, it was actually kind of sad, if you thought about it.

But then Jasper's tongue reached Emmett's neck and Emmett shut his eyes and his lips pressed together. His hand reached out to grab Rosalie's, but Rose wouldn't have any of it. This was something Emmett had to do alone. Well, not actually alone, since Jasper was the one doing all the work. God, I felt sorry for them, but I could barely contain my laughter. The rest wasn't doing a very good job either.

When Jasper finally reached Emmett's belly button and his tongue licked up the last chocolate syrup on Emmett everybody screamed and yelled and started applauding Jasper and Emmett, for doing such a tremendously great job. We were all laughing so hard when Jasper's face came up, a disgusted look was spread all over his face while he looked at Alice, though I'm sure she wasn't the cause of it.

Emmett, relieved everything was over, got up and reached for a towel to clean himself. Boy, he must've had a terrible time just lying there, having Jasper's tongue touch him.

"That's something I'll NEVER do again." Emmett's booming voice shouted. Everyone just laughed at him. Including Rosalie, which made Emmett pout and give her a pleading look. After ten seconds, she got the hint and instead of laughing at him, she put her arm around his waist and gave him a shoulder pat.

Alice walked to the centre of the room so everyone could hear and see her well. "Okay, okay, okay. Now that _that's_ over, which is a shame because it was the best five minutes of entertaining I've ever seen, we'll continue truth or dare. My friends, you will all feel like you came to hell with your assignment. And yes, I would be afraid, if I were you." Wow, that girl really knows how to get a room quiet. Plus, she totally freaked _me_ out. I don't know about the rest, but I admit I was pretty afraid now. It had been funny when it was someone else, but when would it be my turn?

"Jazz, who's up next?" Alice asked Jasper sweetly. What a suck-up.

Jasper looked around the room. "What about you, my dear sister? Are you up for it?" He asked Rose. Every eye was on Rosalie now, though she didn't seem to mind. She liked being the centre of attention, unlike me. Of course, Rosalie was drop-dead gorgeous. She doesn't have to be shy about attention, unlike me, again.

"Oh, I'm up for it." Rose said, with a confidence that was a little out of place. I wouldn't be confident before I got my truth or dare. Apparently, it didn't work like that in Rose's world. What a wonderful world to live in; gorgeous, young, confident. It sounds fantastic.

Rose stuck her hand in the bowl Edward held in front of her, a grin on her face. She took a piece of paper out of it and unfolded it.

Rose snorted. "Wow, I got off really easy." She seemed a bit disappointed. Huh, that was new. "_When was your best time ever?_" She read in a mocking way. Though she may find it an easy question, I was certainly happy I didn't get it. I didn't really want to admit to everyone that I was still a virgin.

WOW! Yeah, shocker, I know. Edward and I are so in love, and yes, we act like we do it all the time. But I had never. Done it, I mean. I was the only virgin in this room and I knew it.

It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with Edward. I did! I wanted it so badly, it hurt. But there was just never a moment, or something, you know? We never got some alone time. It really started to bug me, because believe me, if you had a boyfriend like Edward, you'd really want to do it, too.

So yeah, here I was, the only virgin in the room, and Rose was all disappointed for getting such an easy question, one that I most definitely did not want to answer. It seemed a bit.. ironic.

"Okay, so the best ever?" Rose said, looking at Emmett. "Don't you think it was like, my birthday last year?" She said to Emmett, just to check.

A grin appeared on Emmett's face. "Hell yeah, that was good!" He shouted through the room. Sure, Emmett, please, tell us all about your sex-life.

Rose nodded, to show Emmett she agreed. "Yeah, so, it was my birthday, and Emmett totally forgot." Rose started. Oh no, I knew what was coming. A full story with every detail. Not my idea of a great game. "So, I was totally mad, but then he said he couldn't help it, blah blah blah, anyway, so in the end, we were really mad at each other, but then I saw his jeans hanging a little low and-"

"NO! No, no, no!!" Edward and Jasper screamed simultaneously. That was funny.

Rose looked a little offended. "Okay, fine. I won't tell you. Jeez, I listen to all of your stories." She complained. I had to laugh a little bit, because sure, Rose listens to our stories, but our stories were not about sex. Edward seemed to remember this too, because he pointed this out to her. Rose just snorted and sat down, still a bit offended by Edward and Jasper.

Alice got up again, looking a bit happy. "Okay, two down, four to go. Who's up next?" She asked, looking at Rose.

Rosalie scanned the room, looking at all of our faces. "Well, mr. Edward Cullen, since you seemed a bit uncomfortable by my story, it's now your turn to make all of us uncomfortable. Go grab a truth or dare, mr." Emmett laughed as he put his arms around Rose. They were just the cutest couple. And the most gorgeous couple I've ever seen. Together with Jasper and Alice. Not that Edward wasn't extremely handsome. Because, of course, he was. I just wasn't that pretty, so we weren't up for the most attractive couple anytime soon. Sorry Edward!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

"Bring it on." Was my only reply. I glanced at Bella, who was pretty nervous, even though it wasn't even her turn. Somehow, I hoped they wouldn't make her be the last one. I'd dare her myself, but then she'd be in even more trouble, since there's an unwritten rule in our family that says that you can't dare your partner. So I wouldn't, even though it killed me.

Rosalie's truth was pretty interesting, though. When she thought about her best, I started to think about mine. I was ready to scroll down a list of me and Bella, since that would've definitely been my best. But then I realized I didn't even had a list with Bella. I knew that, of course, and I was pretty frustrated about it from time to time. Still, with all the times me and Bella _almost_ did it, you'd think we at least did it once. But no, not ever. Which was terrible. Because if someone ever actually asked me this question, I couldn't answer it with Bella. I had to answer it with Tanya. Since that was definitely my best, even though it wasn't nearly as good as making out with Bella, when we didn't even go all the way.

I wondered if these thoughts ever crossed Bella's mind. I sure hope they did. I mean, I didn't want to pressure her into anything, but deep down I really hoped she was ready, because I had all these feelings for her, that I wanted to show her. I didn't know how long I could hold those feelings in.

And even if Bella was ready, we'd never have an opportunity to. We were never alone, without being interrupted. Yeah, my life sucks. Except for Bella. She's my reason for living.

Alice held the bowl in front of me, daring to pick an assignment. I quickly grabbed one and read what was on it.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Go skinny dipping in the pool?" I read out loud. Were they serious? They couldn't be. "Who the hell came up with this one?" I demanded. "What the..?"

I looked around the room and found everyone looking at Emmett, who was whistling innocently. "Emmett?" I asked. "Why'd you come up with this one? Are you serious?"

Emmett looked innocent. "What?" He asked. "I was hoping Rose would get that one! I didn't expect you to grab it!"

I rolled my eyes. "So you were hoping that Rose would get it, even though there are five of us. So four other people could've taken it?"

If he were Bella, he would've blushed. But since this was Emmett, he just looked a little ashamed of himself, but nothing more. So I just sighed. "Fine." I grumbled. At least Bella would be looking. Maybe she'd even enjoy it a little bit. Ha! Good one.

I took off my shirt as I started walking towards the pool. Great. Skinny dipping, my favourite.

I heard some people following me, but I didn't care. It was just my family and my girlfriend. Oh no, terrible. Not.

So here I was, standing next to the pool in my underwear. I hate Emmett. Even though it didn't really bother me they'd see me naked, it was still a little weird. And not a dare I liked very much. I might even like Jasper's dare better. Licking chocolate sauce off of someone was really _that_ bad, right? Okay, no, I'd rather go skinny dipping.

That's why I took my boxers off and jumped right in the pool. I hoped everyone standing there got really wet. Including Bella, because I'd love it if her shirt went see-through.

I came up and gasped for air. "Okay fine!" I yelled. "I did it! Can I get out now?" I saw that everyone was laughing at me. Everyone. Yes, Bella, too. I'd thank her for that tonight. Oh no right, the girls are sleeping with Alice. Ugh. Well, I might try to steal her away from those two terrible make-over-addicts.

Emmett was laughing the hardest of all. I didn't really see why, but probably because this was his dare. Whatever. All I cared about right now, was Bella's blush, that appeared the minute she saw me staring at her and she'd stopped laughing. God, I was so lucky to have her.

Finally, when Emmett had calmed down a bit, I was allowed to get out of the pool. Hurray!

So I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and looked for my clothes. Bella was still blushing scarlet, looking as adorable as ever. Somehow I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. She truly was the most beautiful girl that ever existed. Oh, the things I'd like to do to her..

_Oh stop it Edward!_ It was hard to control my thoughts, but I had to redeem myself, otherwise my entire family could see just exactly in what kind of mood I was. And that _was_ embarrassing.

Thankfully, everybody went normal again and we sat down in the living room again, getting ready to proceed with 'truth or dare'.

Since I couldn't dare Bella, I had to chose between Alice and Emmett. I turned to Alice. "Are you up for it little sister?" I asked her, while raising my eyebrows, suggesting she weren't. I knew different, though. Alice was always up for a good game of 'truth and dare'. Unfortunately. That's why we were forced to play this stupid game all the time. But hey, you got to learn a lot about the other people, too bad it's stuff that you don't want to know most of the time.

Alice looked at me as if I were crazy. "You don't think I'm up for it?" She asked, again implying that I was mental. "Well then, I say: Hand me the bowl!" And Rosalie did. She handed Alice the bowl, who grabbed a piece of paper out of it, without looking at it. Her eyes were focused on me, showing she was brave. At least, she wanted to look brave.

She read the paper and smiled. "What was your most embarrassing moment every?" Alice recited with a funny voice. "Easy. That was with the last 'truth or dare' we played. The ones where you guys forced me to wear these terrible polyester clothes and made me go to the mall to buy you some orange juice for the morning. I ran into a lot of people from school that day, asking me what on earth I was wearing. Thanks a lot for that, everyone." Bella giggled and I wanted to put my arms around her. Too bad she was at the other side of the room. It took me all of my self-control not to walk over to her and take her right then and there. Although that would be even more embarrassing than if my whole family could see my excitement. Oh god, which was starting to show now, when I thought of Bella.

Everyone was teasing Alice a bit, except for me. I had to make sure that 'little problem of mine' went away. Which it did, eventually, but it had to take a lot of disgusting things I saw in my life.

Alice dared Emmett. Of course. Bella would be last, I knew that was going to happen. They loved to make her sweat. Emmett took his piece of paper, which was a dare. He had to perform as Britney Spears, with 'baby hit me one more time'. This was going to be weird.

Rose, Alice and Bella took him upstairs, to prepare him for his performance. I looked at Jasper and shook my head. He was pretty confused too, at what was going on.

"Those girls aren't leaving him alive. It's too bad, I liked having him around." Jasper said. I chuckled.

"Nah, he'll be all right. I'm sure at least his girlfriend needs him."

Jasper made a disgusted face. Oh right, it was his sister. "Still, even if he survives… _that_, I'm not sure he'll survive what's coming for him."

I snorted. "Hey, I had to go skinny dipping because of him, I'm sure he can pull off a Britney Spears performance."

Right then, Rose, Alice and Bella came back downstairs. Bella sat down next to me and snuggled into my arms. It felt good to hold her again.

Alice hit the 'play' button and the music started. Emmett appeared in the doorway in an old school uniform, holding a hairbrush as a microphone.

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here

Emmett walked around the room as his booming voice filled it. He made some hand gestures, which I'm sure that are meant for dancing, and pretended to be Britney Spears.

_Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

He stood in front of Rosalie and got down on his knees, while singing the next part, sometimes closing his eyes, making it look like he was singing with passion.

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

He took Rose and hit himself with it, making all of us laugh, including Rosalie, who enjoyed slapping him. Well, I'd like to slap him too.

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded

He took Rose's hands and put them over his eyes, so he couldn't see. He sung the next few lines with her hands over his eyes, until the chorus. He threw her hands away and got up to walk around the room some more. Doing some weird dance moves that were also in the video clip. It was pretty hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Bella. Emmett just looked so ridiculous in that outfit, singing some stupid girls-song with his 'man' voice.

I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

He finished the last line with a bit too much drama, falling down to his knees. Everyone applauded when he was done. We were all shaking with laughter. Emmett sure did know how to perform Britney Spears. Which was actually pretty weird if you thought about it.

Rose ran to Emmett and jumped into his arms. Emmett almost fell down, he didn't see her coming.

"Why don't you ever perform something for me?" Bella asked me with her angel voice.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you want me to, love?" I hadn't realized that was something she wanted. I wasn't sure if it was something I wanted, either. But if Bella wished it, I would do it. I was so whipped.

Bella blushed. "Well, sure." Great, that was a fantastic answer. Well, maybe I would perform for her one day.

"OKAY! It's Bella's turn everybody!! Bella, go get a piece of paper out of the bowl!" Bella looked afraid, I wanted to comfort her, but I knew it would be over soon.

She blushed even more as she read what it was. "When and why was your worst sexual frustration." Oops. Heck, I was lucky to get skinny dipping. Bella's face changed colour, from a light shade of red, to a more obvious shade of red. The entire crowd started laughing and waited for her answer. To be honest, I was pretty curious myself. I had a few bad sexual frustrations from time to time. With many thanks to my own family, but sometimes also Bella's father. It was horrible I had to think about him like this, but I couldn't help it. Without knowing he had interrupted us quite a few times.

Alice looked at Bella, expecting something juicy. "Bella, come on. You know you have to answer us _sometime_.. It might as well be right now." Rose nodded, Emmett screamed, Jasper quickly said he agreed with Alice and I sat next to my love, waiting for her reply.

Bella slowly opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Okay, fine." She gave in. "Well, let me tell you, thanks to you guys, I have a _lot_ of sexual frustrations these days!"

I chuckled. Good for her! Give them a piece of their own medicine. Alice giggled and Rose and Emmett did a high five. Wow, supportive. Not.

Bella shook her head, but continued. "But the worst one… Mm, let me see.." She was deep in thought, repeating all of our _almost_ times. I shuddered, because there were just _that_ much. "I think it was two weeks ago."

I let my mind wander two weeks back. Oh yeah, that was a terrible one.

"Mm, Edward." My angel said to me as she unbuttoned my shirt. Her hands on my skin felt incredible and I wished for her never to stop. I had never thought life could be this good, but I was wrong. Being with Bella was everything I could ever hope for… and more.

_I kissed Bella, not able to resist her any longer. "Yes, my love?" I whispered in her ear between kisses. "Is there anything you need?" _

_My lips wandered down her neck, towards her chest. Bella nodded silently, but I understood her. I knew what she wanted. Heck, I wanted it too._

_We were both on my bed. My shirt was now finally unbuttoned and her shirt was off too, exposing her flat stomach and a very sexy black lace bra._

_I just looked at her, seeing everything I needed to say, right then and there._

_I kissed her up her stomach, her boobs, her neck until I reached her mouth again. I kissed her passionately and let my lips rest against hers when I ended the kiss. "Bella, I love you so much."_

_She looked at me with her gorgeous eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Edward. So, so much." I smiled in response and kissed her again. My hands played with the waistline of her jeans and her hands ran up and down my arms, sometimes in my hair. It felt amazing._

_But of course, we could never have this happiness for long. This time was no exception. I heard my brother in the hallway and sighed. _

"_Bella.." I said, trying to make it clear we should stop, before he walked in on us._

_Bella shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "I don't care." _

_I smiled. "Love, we both know he is going to walk trough that door in a few seconds." _

_Bella pressed her lips against mine. "I don't care. Let him. I need you now." I laughed, but not for long because Bella's mouth was already against mine again._

_When she did things like that, I forgot everything around us. Like now, I totally forgot about my brother who was about to walk in on us. She had those kind of powers over me, it was terrible. But fantastic, at the same time._

_And yes, as I had expected, the door flew open. Just when Bella was fondling with the button of my jeans. I looked at the door and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper standing there. Great, all four of them. I would never live this down._

"_Ahum, guys?" Alice said. "Don't you think it's time for you to stop now?" _

_I groaned and Bella crawled into my chest, hiding herself from the others. Oh yeah, first she was all "I don't care" but when it really came down to it, she was so embarrassed it was insane._

"_Close the door please, we'll be down in a few minutes." _

_Rose giggled. "Oh no, we're staying here. We want to make sure you actually stop and don't continue. You never know with you guys." _

_So there we were, both really turned on, but not allowed to continue with what we were doing, because my family was watching. Ugh, sometimes I really hate my life._

Bella told the story I had just thought about to everyone, and everyone laughed, they too remembered.

Alice was the first to move on. "Okay, we're done with truth or dare. And it's getting pretty late. Um, boys, you can decide where you sleep, but the girls are staying in _my_ room." She grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her upstairs, without letting her give me a goodnight kiss. She could be so mean sometimes. Rose followed them, but not before giving Emmett a kiss and saying goodnight to the rest of us. Why could she do it and not Bella?

"Bro, you and Bella have got some serious problems." My brother was the first to speak after the girls left.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Emmett seemed as if he was thinking over his words, choosing them carefully. "Well, it seems to me like the two of you really want to…get down to business, if you know what I'm talking about…." He laughed at his own joke, but when he realized neither me or Jasper was laughing, he continued his story. "But that you two just…can't."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "And whose fault do you think that is?" I asked him. Was he honestly that stupid? The answer was yes, yes he was. But that's Emmett for you.

"Well, I don't know." He said. I glared at him. "Okay, I do know. But I didn't know we like, did it every time."

"Well," I said, "You did. Now back off, that's actually my own business."

Emmett raised both his hands and apologized.. or something like it.

After the three of us had another drink, we all went to bed too. But we didn't sleep in the same room. I just went to my own bedroom to have a good night of sleep there. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

It didn't take me long to wake up either. Because someone was lifting the comforter and getting beneath it. "Bella?" I asked.

She groaned. "Yes, why? Were you expecting anyone else?"

I chuckled, even though I was really tired. "No, not really. Except maybe Emmett or something." Bella giggled. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you were supposed to sleep in Alice's room?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I was. Or am. But I couldn't sleep, so I went to your room. Is that okay?"

I put my arms around her. "Mm, it's _more_ than okay. You can sleep in my bed anytime you want." She giggled again and placed a small kiss on my lips. Her lips against mine felt so good, but I was also really tired.

"Is it okay if we just sleep?" I asked her. She agreed with me, she seemed pretty tired, too.

And that is how I fell asleep, with an angel in my arms.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know, but I love it when they are happy! I can't help it! But I'll bring in the drama soon, I just wanted a couple of good moments between the two of them.**

**I love your reviews, they are my inspiration!**

**With love,**

**indjee.**


End file.
